


Holding her, and loving you

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: YYH
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: A/U Kurama is married to Aimi and cheats on her with Kiyomi. Life was good with Aimi until he met Kiyomi and fell hard for her.I do NOT own rights to the song "Holding her and loving you" By Earl Thomas Conley. I do NOT own the YYH characters, I do own Aimi and Kiyomi





	Holding her, and loving you

*= song  
'= Kurama thinking to himself

I do NOT own the rights to this song. This song belong to Earl Thomas Conley.

 

*It's the third hardest thing I'll ever do*

'I'm sorry Aimi, I never meant for this to happen'

*Leaving here, without you*

'Oh Kiyomi, I wish I was going home with you'

*And the second hardest thing I'll ever do  
Is telling her about you*

'How do I tell my wife I love her, but I'm in love with you?'

*She's been good to me when things were going rough*

'Aimi, I love you so much, you're always there when I need you. When life gets out of control'

*How can I tell her now, good ain't good enough*

'How do you want me to tell her this Kiyomi? How can I tell her this?'

*Oh, the hardest thing I've ever had to do, is holding her and loving you*


End file.
